warriors_and_survivors_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Warriors and Survivors Roleplay Wiki
Welcome to The Warriors and Survivors Roleplay Wiki! Wiki Features This Wiki is for roleplaying with your OCs from Warriors and Survivors in both Canon and Fanon groups! This Wiki will include all of the following things: Contests! There will occasionally be contests where members of the Wiki can submit their fan groups to be added officially to the list of groups we can roleplay in. Most of the time, these contests will have themes (Clans, Packs, Tribes, Etc), but our first contest will allow for any type of group! More information on that later though. OC Adopts!''' Have an active imagination but don't want to use all the OCs you make? Feel free to make a blog post with these extra OCs and let other members of the Wiki adopt them to use! '''OC Pages and Stories! Creativity is an important part of any community, so please feel free to make pages about your characters and write stories about them! Roleplays! The primary focus of this Wiki is to roleplay, which means that roleplays will be a very important factor. We will start out with threads and pages for the following groups: RiverClan, ShadowClan, SkyClan, ThunderClan, WindClan, and The Wild Pack. We will have a vote for which Canon group to do next. You can also make roleplays of your own! Just don't include Fanon groups until they've been accepted. The Code The Code is the set of rules for this Wiki that will help things run smoothly. 1. Treat all members of this Wiki with respect. Bullying of any sort will not be tolerated here. Even if you can't see them, there is another person on the other side of that screen. 2. You may only make a page and roleplay for your fan group if it wins a contest, though you can make a blog post for it any time. 3. Please use proper grammar and spelling on this Wiki, especially during roleplay. I know phones make things hard, but when we have to decipher everything you're trying to write, it takes some of the fun out of things, so please, at least try. Note: The only exception to this rule is if you choose to write your Warrior names with both a capitalized prefix and a capatilized suffix instead of just a capitalized prefix, as I have recently started doing. Either way, the name still has the same meaning, so it doesn't really matter. 4. There is a List of Special Conditions a character can have (blind, deaf, hairless, missing a limb, mute, etc). There is a limit to each of these as, more often than not, the characters of these series don't have conditions such as these. Please take these limits into consideration. You may have two of these conditions per group (meaning one oc with two limitations per group or two ocs with one limitation each per group). 5. If you do not recieve a high rank (be it in a group or when it comes to Wiki rankings), please do not throw a fit. Leaders, Deputies, and Stonetellers come and go, there can be challenges within packs, and promotions will come around sooner or later. 6. Please ask permission before editing a page. Coding takes a long time and there's a risk of it getting messed up if the wrong person edits. 7. Only Leaders, Second in Commands, and Admins/Bureaucrats can accept forms unless the group leader states otherwise. Current Contests There are currently no open contests! Current Polls Which Fanon Group is Your Favorite (Tie-Breaker Round) Cats of The Hidden Cavern The Orchard Group Category:Browse